Category talk:Authlanis
This creation myth follows Genesis so closely that the exact version is recognizable (King James). This violates the policy at category:Project Authlanis against using material from Earth. Quote: "There are so many interpretations of mythical Earth in fiction, that we do not want conflicting concepts." The myth clearly qualifies as an "interpretation of myth." Pavitra 14:11, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ---- Valid point! This segment was written long before the policy and was not considered when posted. I will make an effort to revise this section accordingly. I welcome any other users to do so as well. Thanks, --Laveaux 19:55, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ---- I'll see if I can do anything for it, as well. I'll try not to break anything, but... well, there'll probably be some mistakes. Also, I noticed you changed the apostrophes and quotes. I've seen problems with them all over -- I suspect they come from copy-pasting articles composed in Word -- but your new version doesn't seem to work for me either. You changed the apostrophe from (I hope this works) ? to �, and I think it should be '. I hope there is a simple way to make these characters display properly on all computers. Pavitra 17:59, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ---- Thanks for all the work you're doing! I need to free up some time and get back at it myself. The open nature of this project will allow you to change and adapt this section however you need as long as it doesn't conflict with other sections (and if it does you are free to change the other sections so they don't conflict :P). The apostrophes and quotes were a result of a database restoration. All the data had to be reimported from a back-up after a server crash and the characters didn't translate. I've been trying to fix them as I see them. --Laveaux 18:27, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ---- All right, I think I've got a workable draft up for the creation myth. Because I'm not quite as familiar with Arnasian lore as I'd like, there are probably several continuity errors. If anyone notices any discrepancies, this page is probably the place to fix it (as opposed to editing other articles into conformance with this one). One weirdness I noticed in the original but kept: do mortals have y'tons? Who is the speaker that the last paragraph thanks the Cosmos for giving "us" "our y'tons"? Is this myth found in scripture, dictated by one of the deities? Pavitra 22:43, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry, never mind about that last point. I found several precedents for that mortals do in fact have y'tons; I have updated the y'ton article accordingly. Pavitra 22:42, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ---- Pavitra everything in this rewrite is congruent with Authlanis lore to date. Very, very good job. I'm going to spend some time making templates for the content to help keep things standard and organized. This will be implemented throughout all projects over the next month or two. Thanks again, I'm slowly making it through all the revisions now. --Laveaux 15:30, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Technical Details Section I added the section here, although it may belong in the system section. Also, it contradicts the system article, but some of that is merited - for example, if Denia influenced Authlanis purely by gravity, Authlanis wouldn't have much gravity of its own. I chose magnetism for the connection between the planets so that Denia could exert a pull on Authlanis but not on Authlanis' inhabitants, making it seem like Authlanis had Earth-like gravity. Also, magnetism is generally much stronger than gravity, so Denia and Authlanis don't have to be as close together that way. The sections will need to be reconciled. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow. Writing content takes more thought than writing templates, for me anyway. --Brilliand 04:14, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Looks good to me. I'll let you fix the Skyview article because it is admittedly a bit over my head. --Laveaux 04:30, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Consistency I feel like there isn't really a coherent vision about how Authlanis's sky is put together. The explanation about magnetism and false moons at doesn't make clear why there would be anything resembling Earth's annual seasonal cycle, but most articles on Authlanis concepts refer to seasons or years. There are other, smaller things as well; for example, the title of A World Without Stars doesn't make sense with the star-blocking nebula, and the system article gives a different civilization class than the planet article. Some of these I might be able to fix, but I think that most of them I can't. —Pavitra 08:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Good points, I'll put it on my list to help iron out. --Laveaux 17:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Looking again at the Skyview System, I notice that Authlanis is in an elliptical orbit around Skyview. I'd expect this to cause a seasonal system in which the seasons occur uniformly over Authlanis' susrface, provided Authlanis' primary source of heat is its true sun (meaning that most of it heat comes from the ground, not the sky). --Brilliand 06:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, and done. By the way, it occurs to me that Authlanis's strong magnetism would (probably — I haven't done the math) make it basically impossible to use metals — unless Denia is made mostly of metal, Authlanis's magnetic pull would have to be strong enough that the effective weight-to-volume "density" of (say) iron ore would be so great that you couldn't lift it off the ground. Even if Denia isn't mostly rock, I'd expect metals on Authlanis to be noticeably "heavier" for their volume than mass and gravity alone would suggest; offhand, maybe two to three times as heavy on average. . . . Hmm, math. —'' Pavitra'' 08:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Map layout There's a lot of information scattered around about what borders what, but no actual map that I've found. Is there a plan about this somewhere, or are we going to have to somehow construct a map based on stuff people have been making up at random? — Pavitra 16:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) This page is so awesome and creative. It is the best thing I have seen on Basilicus. I am eager to join Basilicus and help map out some worlds. I loved your idea of the clockwork powering the whole world and the measurement system. BrawnerWilliam (talk) 04:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) This page is so awesome and creative. It is the best thing I have seen on Basilicus. I am eager to join Basilicus and help map out some worlds. I loved your idea of the clockwork powering the whole world and the measurement system. BrawnerWilliam (talk) 04:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC)